


A Rose For You

by DarkThoughts_png



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, White Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkThoughts_png/pseuds/DarkThoughts_png
Summary: Tomoe wants to repay people for their kindness, but is that all she truely wants to do?
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Udagawa Tomoe, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 8





	1. My Plan (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here! Criticism and tips are appreciated!!♡♡♡♡♡♡.

1...2....3...  
1....2...3...  
1...2...3...  
Numbers. Repeating with every beat from the drumset. Never ending sequences. Voices in harmony could be heard in the practice room, but alas. A final beat ended their harmony.

Sweat began to roll down as she carried a grin on her face. She looked around at her band mates and let a chuckle out.

"That was pretty cool for a first run!" She spoke in a cheery but raspy tone.

The other four members turned to her, smiles plastered on their faces. 

"Tomo-Chiiiiin~, you seem sweaty~. Do you need Moca-Chan's rag~?"

Tomoe couldn't help but laugh again and shook her head. She got up and placed her drumsticks down. Her hand went into her pocket and pulled a small handkerchief out of it. "No thanks. I have my own."

She quickly dried the sweat off and checked the time on her phone. '6:24...' Tomoe let a sigh out and stood up. She went to the door and spoke in a low but reassuring tone. 

"Sorry guys, I gotta go home now. I'll make it up tomorrow though." After her parting words she left.  
\-----------------------------------------

Tomoe entered her house with a bag of groceries. Her movements were quick but quiet as she went into the kitchen. She had a plan. It wasn't big, but she had one. She pondered on it for a while. Should she do it? She had no experience, but she wanted to do something special for the people who gave her something. 

Her hands reached into the bag and pulled out a few ingredients to make chocolates. She placed them on the counter and took a deep breath. She was overthinking it, but why wouldn't she? She has never made chocolates, and she has no experience. Perhaps an article would help. 

' _Should I ask Tsugu for help?...no....I have to do this on my own_...' A sigh escaped her lips. She looked up an article on how to make a basic chocolate base and began to follow the steps.

' _How can such a simple sweet be so hard to make?'_ She thought as her eyebrows slightly furrowed. Her hands held a spoon which was mixing a smooth mixture with a few chunks. She eyed them as she didn't know how to get rid of them, but allowed it to stay since it was her first time.

After her mixture was as smooth as she could make it, she got her molds out. Another glance at the article helped her slowly pour some of the melted chocolate into the molds. She picked the molds up and placed them into the fridge to cool down. She had a lot of chocolate left, which allowed her to keep repeating the process until she got enough chocolates to give to many people.

"That should be enough. I just have to wait for a while now. Maybe decorating bags and making notes is a good idea.." Tomoe grinned and made her way to her room. It was perfect. Chocolates with a note as a simple thank you to her friends and people who have given her things. It was all simply perfect!

Tomoe entered her room and got a pen from a box. She also got a few small papers to make notes before heading downstairs again. What should she write on them? A simple thank you? That would be good, but it's too simple for her. Maybe a thank you to every person personally? That's too much now. A thank you dedicated to everyone? That sounds like something better.

She sat down at the kitchen table, a stack of paper on the table and a pen in hand. Decorative bags laying next to the paper. Her hand took a note and began to write on it. A thank you was written on it. Thanking everyone who has done something for her. 

Tomoe spent a long time doing this. So long that she even forgot about the chocolates for a while, but she didn't stop until all of the notes were written on.

Once all of them were done. She took the chocolates out of the fridge. They seemed great to her. She then spent a few hours decorating the chocolates before carefully placing them into the bags.

' _That should be good now. I just need to pass them out tomorrow. Maybe I'll ask for some help from someone tomorrow.'_ She thought in her mind.

Tomoe couldn't help but smile as she made her way upstairs. She entered her room and immediately flopped onto her bed. Not bothering to change out of her current clothes. Despite having a lot on her mind, she fell asleep. Excited for the next day.


	2. Help From Someone Unexpected (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can she do this alone?

The loud sound of an alarm clock woke up Tomoe. She reluctantly turned it off and sat up before looking at the time. Today was the day wasn't it? She had to get ready if she wanted to have enough time to pass all of the chocolates out. After a few minutes, she stood up and quickly changed into her school uniform before heading downstairs.

"Ah? Onee~Chan!! Good morning!!! What are all of these chocolates for?" A cheery voice said as soon as she saw her sister. 

Tomoe chuckled and made her way to Ako before giving her a quick hug. "They're for others. I can't walk to school with you today, so just go on without me okay?" She said before placing all of the chocolates into a basket.

Ako slightly nodded and smiled before quickly making her way out. Watching her sister leave made her feel a bit sad. She didn't want to let her go alone, but she needed to pass the chocolates out.

Tomoe sighed and held the basket tightly. She finally left her house and made her way to her first stop. Hanasakigawa Academy. She was there at quite an early time. So there weren't many people there.

' _Only a few people? That should give me enough time to place these in locke-'_

"Tomoe~San. What are you doing here?" A piercing voice spoke in the middle of her thoughts. 

She quickly turned to face the female who spoke. Sharp green eyes stared directly at her. It was threatening, but she simply chuckled. 

"Sayo~San. Good morning! I'm here to drop off some stuff for people." 

"And what could it possibly be?" The blue haired females voice was cold as she crossed her arms.

Tomoe looked down. She scratched the back of her neck in an awkward way. How was she supposed to explain the chocolates? She couldn't lie either. It would only get her kicked out immediately.

"I'm here to pass chocolates out. For White Day..." She said with an awkward chuckle.

"Is that so? I'll allow you to stay then. Hurry up though. You shouldn't be here in the first place." Sayo's tone softened slightly after an explanation. 

Tomoe did notice one thing. A small pink tint dusted the blue haired female's serious face. It confused her, but she didn't question it.

"Actually....I have a favor to ask"

Sayo slightly tilted her head and stared at her. "What do you need then?"

Tomoe hesitated. She wanted to ask for help, but didn't want to bother the other female. It took a while, but she managed to force some words out.

"Could you possibly help me pass these out? I won't have enough time if I do it myself." 

The other female's eyes slightly widened as the question was asked. She quickly looked away, but hesitantly nodded. "I'll...help. Only this time."

A sigh of relief escaped Tomoe's lips. A grin spread across her face as she heard her. "Thanks. I'll pay you back for this soon."

"Alright. Let's just get this over with." Sayo said before quickly walking off into the school building.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Sayo being a Tsundere type when it comes to love. There are probably errors in this chaper, so I apologize for that.
> 
> Criticism is welcomed.


End file.
